ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Molly Show
|network = Adult Swim|release = June 18, 2017-present}} The Molly Show is an American adult animated comedy television series, being created by Maxwell Atoms (being his first adult animated series). It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Williams Street and it airs on Adult Swim since June 18, 2017. Synopsis This series is focused on an 11-year old girl named Molly who, along with her 18-month (1 year) old sister, was illegally adopted by two anthropomorphic hamsters after their original parents died. One who is intelligent and megalomaniac who tries to take over the world (he was even temporarily the President of the United States), and the other who is retarded. Characters Main *'Molly Ecstasy' (voiced by Ariel Winter) - an 11-year old girl who TBD. *'Olivia Ecstasy' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Harry the Hamster' (voiced by Ty Burrell) - an intelligent hamster who is Molly and Olivia's adoptive father, also being a megalomaniacal figure out to take over the USA. **'Henry the Hamster' (voiced by John Michael Higgins) - a retarded hamster who is Harry's brother and Molly and Olivia's adoptive uncle aiding Harry in taking over the US. Supporting *'Kendrick "Rocket Shower" McFlip' (voiced by Max Charles) - an 11-year old boy who is TBD. throughout the first season, there were hints about him and Molly being in a relationship. Then, in late Season 2, it is revealed that Molly and Kendrick are officially dating. *'Acceleration the Killer Clown Murderer' (voiced by Dan Green) - a donkey who protects the state from killer clowns. *'Ashley the Sexy Mermaid' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a sexy mermaid who TBD. * Antagonists *'Muffu' (voiced by Jordan Peele) - a gangster-accented dragon who often attempts to TBD. *'Agent Cristina Fishe' (voiced by Grey Griffin, Kath Soucie, Jennifer Hale, Vanessa Marshall, Nika Futterman, Courtenay Taylor, Kari Wahlgren, Hynden Walch, Mae Whitman, Jessica DiCicco, Kate Higgins, Colleen Villard, Cassandra Lee Morris, Ashly Burch, Erica Lindbeck, Linda Cardellini, Danielle Panabaker, Kaley Cuoco, Kristen Wiig or TBD) - an agent of the CIA who is after Harry due to TBD. *'Count Maximus' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - a man who wanted to kill Molly and the hamsters as revenge on Olivia since she unintentionally killed his wife. *'Kayla the Sexy Angel' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Ashley's rival who TBD. *'The Barn Animals', consisting of: **'Adolf Mootler' (voiced by Chris Hardwick) - a muscular cow who is the leader of the Barn Animals. **'Pigel Castro' (voiced by Danny Trejo) - TBD **'Joseph Stalhen' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Napoleon Bonhogte' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Hannah the Hamster' (voiced by Kristen Bell) - a hamster who is Harry and Henry's sister and Molly and Olivia's adoptive aunt. She had bullied Harry and Henry when they were all kids. * Episodes See List of The Molly Show episodes. Spin-offs See Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer and Wild Kids. Film Adaption See The Molly Movie. Comic book series See The Molly Comics. Reception Critical response This show has received mixed to very positive reviews from critics, fans, and viewers alike. International titles *Spanish: El espectáculo de Molly *France: Le spectacle Molly *Italy: Il Molly Show *German: Die Molly Show *Russia: Шоу Молли *Japanese: モリーショー *Korean: 몰리 쇼 *Greek: Η επίδειξη Molly *China: 莫莉秀 *Norway: Molly Forestilling *Finland: Molly-näyttely *Sweden: Molly Show *Poland: Wystawa Molly Trivia *Harry and Henry were originally gonna be gerbils, but for an unknown reason, they got changed into hamsters. * Gallery The Molly Show.png|The Logo Molly TMS.png|Molly Harry the Hamster.png|Harry Henry the Hamster.png|Henry Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Adult Swim Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Adult animation Category:TV-14 Category:Needing fix Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Williams Street Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:2023 Category:Traditional animated Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:The Molly Show Category:Comedy-Drama Category:KKDisney's ideas